Sovereign Order: Cassius Palenix
Chapter I Cassius Palenix, the first Grand Master of the Sovereign Order, discovered the existence of the Silver Eagle through the private library of a warlock he had slain; a book titled The False Chronicle. The False Chronicle, written by Count Guy Adrilam; a book which told the story of Rufus Trevelyan and his involvement in the First War, but this book had the author's notes intact, and these notes spoke of his involvement with the Silver Eagle and Castle Eaglehold. While he investigated through various documentations regarding Rufus Trevelyan and the Silver Eagle; House Trevelyan, Castle Eaglehold and the Whitehaven Conclave regularly showed up in the records. This discovery led to the paladin setting out on a personal mission to Castle Eaglehold; he experienced the darkness for himself and knew that he could not simply allow it to exist, he gathered a small group of acquaintances and would-be members of the early Sovereign Order, and he met with Berenice Trevelyan and the remainder of the Whitehaven Conclave, and they discussed what happened in Castle Eaglehold and the history of the Silver Eagle, but they did not see eye-to-eye. Cassius was in the process of hunting down a warlock coven whom he believed to have goals similar to that of the Silver Eagle, and were aspiring to learn from their studies in the haunted castle; they all travelled to Castle Eaglehold together to bring an end to these warlocks, in which they succeeded, and by torching the libraries containing Count Guy Adrilam's work, and any of the Silver Eagle's documents they hoped that it would prevent this evil from ever rising again. But they were wrong. Chapter II It was some time after the castle's upper levels were torched when Cassius returned to Castle Eaglehold again; he had become the unofficial groundskeeper of the haunted castle as he'd frequently visit its grounds due to cultist activity or to ensure the Silver Eagle activity remained low, but this time his visit extended to the basement of the castle -- it had only just been revealed due to the collapsing rubble, but he was able to descend into the dungeons below with ease, and to his surprise he came across a prisoner; a quel'dorei woman named Quala Dawnsearer. Quala begged the paladin for help, as she had been brought to Castle Eaglehold against her will, and she told Cassius that her captors would return at any minute -- naturally, he assisted the woman in escaping, and they spoke for a long period of time about what exactly happened down there. Cassius believed it to be related to the Silver Eagle, thus he became her guardian and she became his assistant. The pair remained in the town of Darkshire, and frequently visited the castle to vanquish Count Guy Adrilam's experiments; creatures which regularly made their way up to the surface and terrorised the local populace. Chapter III While Cassius and Quala continued to fight against the remaining monstrosities in and around Castle Eaglehold, Quala seemed to be inconsistent with her presence in Duskwood; she regularly disappeared for prolonged intervals, and one particular evening Cassius became concerned, and he followed her as she began to make her way out into the woods -- she hadn't realised he was following her, she came to a demonic idol, and a deep voice spoke to her and referred to itself as "the master"; he warned her that if she does not kill Cassius then it would send its champion to do it for her. Cassius emerged, and Quala shrieked, as he destroyed the idol with holy magic and attempted to save the elven woman from enslavement to a monster -- the idol's evil magic paralysed the paladin and left him helpless, as Quala tried to save him from what was to come, but "the master" already had plans for the paladin. Chapter IV Cassius Palenix was discovered to be stirring trouble in the southern kingdom of Stormwind, it was believed that he was preparing it for an invasion until he was arrested by the Sovereign Order, the Church of the Holy Light, and the Silver Hand Chapter. He was later freed by Quala Dawnsearer, and it was revealed that Cassius was leading the remnants of a Scarlet Crusade sect, but it seemed that the true Cassius Palenix was held captive by a Nathrezim and numerous cultists, and the actions previously thought to be performed by him were in fact the imposter. Together Quala Dawnsearer and Justine Bouchard dispersed the demon's followers and released the true Cassius Palenix from the dungeon, the Nathrezim's whereabouts are to this day unknown. Quala knew that it would take a lot of preparation before Cassius would be ready to face the Silver Eagle, or his demon captor, and thus they retreated to Kalimdor to remain hidden. Next: Sovereign Order: Clothair Ravenot Previous: Whitehaven Chapters Category:Old RPH Content